mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Galaxy Awaits (Map Game)
Welcome to The Galaxy Awaits. A map game which originated in a Google Docs concept, and with inspiration by the Orion's Arm Universe transhumanist space opera genre, this map game allows you to create either your own extra-terrestrial species or an interstellar nation-state. This is the story of galactic civilization. Come dear leader, The Galaxy Awaits. Backstory 12,000 CE. Humanity and its descendants have spread across the Orion Arm. Civilizations rise and fall as always, and this was no exception. As the Singularity approached at the dawn of the 22nd century, humanity began to experience a golden age of technological innovation (with human enhancement technologies being the only exception, of course). With this new age of technology, mankind spread across the Sol System and the nearby stars, using Bussard Ramjet technology. However, this Golden Age was not to last, as the Nanotech War hit the Solar System, and ravaged society there, leaving the extra-solar colonies on their own. On the Solar System, only Earth was spared from annihilation, as the planet's defense computer, known as GENESIS, saved the remains of human society from the out-of-control usage of nanotechnology weaponry. However, it came at a great cost, as the remaining humans on Sol were exiled into the Interstellar Void, leaving GENESIS to restore Earth to pre-Anthropocene glory. The extra-solar colonies fell into their own dark ages, with no communications between them whatsoever. Regardless, while GENESIS restored the planet to its pre-Anthropocene state, the extra-solar colonies recovered after 1000 years of isolation, but Homo Sapiens ''became fewer and fewer in numbers on some colonies, in favor of genetic engineering, cybernetic enhancement or mind-uploading. Nevertheless, the human colonies eventually managed to restore communications after nearly 2000 years of recovery, and established the Stellar Confederation, or the First Confederation, which rapidly encompassed the human colonies. Only certain colonies remained independent of the Confederation. Regardless, the Confederation eventually discovered three other interstellar powers settling their region of the Galaxy, and this helped to maintain unity among the members of the Confederation, but this would not stop the eventual collapse of the Confederation, when the ''Homo Sapiens colony worlds, tired of the dominance of the descendant races seceded from the Confederation and formed the Human Alliance, a confederation of independent planets similar to the Confederation. The Stellar Civil War began as other member interstellar nation-states formed their own interstellar nation-states and Confederation-like organizations, and the Confederation ceased to exist. This war raged for nearly 1000 years, until the new nation-states recognized each other, but none to the title of the successor to the Confederation. However, in the midst of the war, the GENESIS AI was finally defeated by one of the nation-states, and thus reclaiming Earth. Civilization there rebuilt, and it would not be long before it would once more became the capital of humanity. These worlds would expand on their own, and now, you are the leader of your own extra-terrestrial interstellar nation-state or one of the new interstellar nation-states formed in the aftermath of the Stellar Civil War. This game follows your creativity and your imagination, but also your knowledge of science and technology. Welcome to the Galaxy. Rules #Be Plausible #Base your species or interstellar nation-state on actual science (and controversial ones without diverting too much from reality). #While doing the former of your species or interstellar nation-state, you can be creative in terms of history, arts, philosophy, culture, etc., but on the latter, the history must remain consistent with the basic premise. #You can set your interstellar nation-state's home world anywhere in the Galaxy, but it is dependent on what sort of species are included in said region of the Galaxy. #A maximum starting limit of star systems for user-created interstellar nation-states or races should be at least three to four. #Keep fleet sizes, population sizes and military sizes realistic, meaning you cannot have trillions of people spanning whole planets. #Once your species or interstellar nation is created, feel free to add some lore about your species or interstellar nation-state. #All technological advances on Part II must be plausible. #Additional Confederations and Federations are free to be created, with each one being led by the most powerful of the member interstellar nation-states. #All pre-Interstellar civilizations will have to develop through multiple stages before getting into the Interstellar Age, and they must take these steps accordingly. #The algorithm for this game, shall be the battle-based sort of algorithm. #Mods have the final say on the game, but players are free to add suggestions or proposals to make the game better and improve gameplay for all users. #Have Fun! Galaxy Map Players Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 21:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) QuebecanCanada (talk) 21:27, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Jermster108 (talk) 21:36, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Nlenhardt (talk) 03:11, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Feudalplague (talk) [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 15:41, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Moderators Head Mod: Feudalplague (talk) Existing Galactic Powers WARNING: The following Galactic Powers are major Confederations of which several independent states may or may not me members of. #Human Alliance #Eridani Treaty Organization (ETO) #Stellar Confederation Remnant (also known as the Second Confederation) #United Star League #United Planets #Independent Worlds Alliance Galactic Regions and their Included Races Orion-Cygnus Arm: 'Thousands of Pre-Interstellar extra-terrestrial civilizations, Homo Sapiens(Humans), Homo Cybernicus (Cybers), Homo Geneticae (Gene-Mods), Alri'l, Juk'si, Maszaro, Homo Machinus (Uploads), Illuntia '''Carina-Saggitarius Arm: '''Thousands of Pre-Interstellar extra-terrestrial civilizations, J'rian, T'laoh '''Galactic Core: '''None '''Scutum-Centaurus Arm: '''Thousands of Pre-Interstellar extra-terrestrial civilizations, Ra'zemil, Te'segi, Jztu'an '''Perseus Arm: '''Thousands of Pre-Interstellar extra-terrestrial civilizations, Ar'zitn, Rs'zzza, Tsseeela '''3-Kpc Arm: '''None, due to distance from the Galactic Core '''Norma Arm: '''None, due to proximity with the Galactic Core '''Outer Arm: '''Thousands of Pre-Interstellar civilizations, Zdla'ri, Kszna Suggestion Box Technological Levels WARNING: The following list only applies to civilizations that have not been faced with a potential existential or catastrophic risk. Prehistoric (100,000 BCE - 5000 BCE) - Civilizations of this time are normally nomadic, have yet to invent writing, at earliest are nomadic hunter-gatherers, and are often the most primitive of technology levels. Homo Sapiens reached this stage around 100,000 BCE. *Paleolithic (100,000 BCE - 10,000 BCE) *Neolithic (10,000 BCE - 5000 BCE) Ancient (5000 BCE - 473 CE) - At this point, civilizations are beginning to emerge on the inhabited planet, and with the invention of written language, you have the capability to record history. Many early forms of government and religion also emerge during this particular time period. Humanity entered this stage around 5000 BCE. *Early Ancient (5000 BCE - 2000 BCE) *Middle Ancient (2000 BCE to One CE) *Late Ancient (1 CE to 473 CE) Medieval (473 CE - 1453 CE) - At this point, societies become more complex in several fields such as science, technology and culture, but it may vary by society. Old empires fall, and new nation-states and empires take their place. The humans reached this technology level around 473 CE. *Early Medieval (473 CE - 1000 CE) *Middle Medieval (1000 CE - 1300 CE) *Late Medieval (1300 CE - 1453 CE) Renaissance (1453 CE - 1750 CE) - At this point, civilizations begin to understand the basics of the Universe around them, no longer seeking religious explanations to the Universe around them. This time period is when rapid advances in science and technology begin to foster the spread of other cultures. Like before, new nation-states rise as well as empires, above old, fallen empires. Humanity reached this stage around 1453 CE. *Early Renaissance (1453 CE - 1492 CE) *Middle Renaissance (1492 - 1600 CE) *Late Renaissance (1600 CE - 1750 CE) Industrial (1750 CE - 1945 CE) - During this critical time period, civilizations begin to develop more effective methods of producing goods on a large scale, and new advances in medical science, agriculture, physics, and technology begin to change the face of Earth. However, this is prone to several problems, as evidenced by early climatic changes in the atmosphere of a planet, while populations explode. Knowledge in the field of physics is also better understood. Humanity reached this stage around 1750 CE. *Early Industrial (1750 - 1850 CE) *Middle Industrial (1850 - 1900 CE) *Late Industrial (1900 CE - 1945 CE) Atomic (1945 CE - 1980 CE) - Civilizations on this scale have been able to split the atom, and take the first steps outside the craddle, but they are often plagued by military conflict, and are prone to nuclear warfare at any moment. They are able to better understand physics around them, as they harness nuclear energy as both a power source and a weapon. Humanity entered this stage around 1945 CE. *Early Atomic (1945 CE - 1960 CE) *Middle Atomic (1960 CE - 1970 CE) *Late Atomic (1970 CE - 1980 CE) Information (1980 CE - 2100 CE) - Civilizations on this part of the scale have invented computers, are able to process vast quantities of data, and is seeing new fields of physics, science, and technology unfold (particularly information, biotechnology and robotics), and societies begin to experience a point in computing technology called The Singularity by the end of the era. Depending on how it functions, it could either provide benefit to the society or harm. Humanity first entered this stage around 1980 CE. *Early Information (1980 - 2000 CE) *Middle Information (2000 CE - 2050 CE) *Late Information (2050 CE - 2100 CE) Interplanetary (2100 CE - 2200 CE) - Societes around this part of the scale have mastered interplanetary spaceflight, have extremely advanced technologies, such as advanced robotics, genetic engineering, semi-sentient supercomputers and have colonized their home system. These species are capable of harnessing renewable energy, hydrogen and fusion as power sources, and anti-matter is available on the micro scale. The societies, while capable of colonizing other worlds, are still prone to extinction. *Early Interplanetary (2100 - 2120 CE) *Middle Interplanetary (2120 - 2150 CE) *Late Interplanetary (2150 CE - 2200 CE) Interstellar (2200 CE -) - These civilizations represent the pinnacle of civilization. They are capable of interstellar colonization, sentient AI, advanced genetic engineering, advanced nanotechnology capabilities, and are capable of large scale mega-engineering and wormhole creation, depending on how technologically advanced the society is. However, this type of civilization cannot be so easily destroyed by natural causes, and they are among the most advanced sort of civilization, behind the theoretical Universal Age civilizations, to which none have reached that stage. Humanity reached this stage on 2200 CE, when the first extra-solar colony was established in the Alpha Centauri Star System. *Early Interstellar (2200 CE - 4000 CE) *Middle Interstellar (4000 CE - 100,000 CE) *Late Interstellar (100,000 CE -) Special Technology Levels Recovery - Civilizations in this portion of the scale have just recently suffered from a catastrophic risk and are struggling to recover. These societies may have the ruins of their old society on their planets, but can recover gradually over time. Humanity entered this stage around 2400 CE, following the Nanotech War in the Sol System. *Early Recovery *Middle Recovery *Late Recovery Extinct - Species in this end of the scale no longer exist; they are gone. They can have ruins of their former civilization still stand, but most may be lost to time, forgotten by history. These civilizations can be done through the historical civilizations section. Post Template *'Government Name: *'Government Nickname(s):' *'Species Name (if applicable):' *'Species Nicknames(s) (if applicable):' *'Included Species:' *'Location in the Galaxy:' *'Home Star System:' *'Home Star System Description (e.g. Red Star, two planets - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' *'Homeworld Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' *'Homeworld (if applicable):' *'Colonized Worlds or Star Systems (if applicable):' *'Form of Government:' *'Head of State:' *'Head of Government:' *'Population:' *'Religious Beliefs:' *'Level of Tech:' *'Culture:' *'Economic Status:' *'Quality of Life:' *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):' *'Player Signature:' The Game Part I This portion of the game is the Zeitgeist portion of the game. Prepare to create your own nation-states, my good sirs, and make your mark on Galactic History. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Turn One *'Government Name: New Colombian Republic' *'Government Nickname(s): New Colombia, NCR, NC' *'Species Name (if applicable): Homo Sapiens' *'Species Nicknames(s) (if applicable): Human' *'Included Species: Equus Galacticus (Galactic Horses), Haliaeetus Galacticus (Galactic Eagles), Canis Galacticus (Galactic Dog), Felis Galacticus (Galactic Cats)' *'Location in the Galaxy: Orion-Cygnus Arm' *'Home System: Novo Colombus' *'Home System Description (e.g. Red Star, two planets - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): Dwarf star, five planets' *'Homeworld Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): five Continents, 13 major islands. Seas and oceans are all fresh water. ' *'Homeworld (if applicable): Capital (this is the name we gave it)' *'Colonized Worlds or Star Systems (if applicable): TBA' *'Form of Government: Colombian Republic' *'Head of State: Mitchell Joranstone' *'Head of Government: Leroy Lincoln' *'Population: TBA' *'Religious Beliefs: Advanced Colombian Catholicism' *'Level of Tech: TBA' *'Culture: Colombian (Originated from American culture)' *'Economic Status: Flourishing' *'Quality of Life: Good, mainly on the Capital.' *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks: TBA' *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs): TBA' *'Player Signature: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!]] (Tech can into talkpage?) 15:41, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Turn Two *'Government Name: United Equootar Empire' *'Government Nickname(s): None' *'Species Name (if applicable): Tseeela' *'Species Nickname(s) (if applicable): None' *'Included Species: Eequ, Hat Vatar'taro (Perseus Cat), Yuoit Vatar'taro (Perseus Horse), Knaav'o, Hyeumad Orstaav, Ar'zitn' *'Location in the Galaxy: Perseus Arm' *'Home System: Corjia 288 (earlier known as Kepler 484 ) (circa three sizes of earth)' *'Home System Description (e.g. Red Star, two Planets - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): M-star, 14 planets, in which five are habitable' *'Homeworld Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): five continents, tropical and good quality of life, over 500 million species (insects, animals and fishes) and plants' *'Homeworld (if applicable): Corjia 288 c' *'Colonized Worlds or Star Systems (if applicable): Many ' *'Form of Government: Senatorial mixed-constitutional empire' *'Head of State: Guuns II Ystoodëir' *'Head of Government: Sen. Høyuin Kastërri-il' *'Population: 40 billion' *'Religious Beliefs: Oktaism (polytheistic, Hinduism-like), Animist Oktaism, Animism' *'Level of Tech: Middle Interstellar (4000 CE - 100,000 CE)' *'Culture: Equootarian (Hinduist-East Asian-like)' *'Economic Status: Flourishing' *'Quality of Life: Very Good' *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks: Most of the United Equootar Empire's exports are Asteroid Minerals, Most Tseeela live to 900 years of life, cybernetics can grant life higher than that however. Lohai City, Great Yüroii Asteroid Field.' *'History (anything from a few sentences to a few paragraphs): Most of the United Equootar Empire's prehistory is unknown, however, the Empire was founded in 11,000 CE after the empire's of Vidirahn, Oozit and the Governmental Taoola Empire united.' *'Player Signature: QuebecanCanada (talk) 12:49, January 7, 2015 (UTC)' Turn Three *'Government Name: Republic of Sol' *'Government Nickname(s): Solar Republic, RoS, Sol' *'Species Name (if applicable): Unnecessary' *'Species Nicknames(s) (if applicable): Unnecessary' *'Included Species: Homo Sapiens (Humans) (49% of the population), Homo Cybernicus (Cybers) (23% of the population), Homo Geneticae (Gene-Mods) (12% of the population), Homo Machinus (Uploads) (16% of the population)' *'Location in the Galaxy: Orion-Cygnus Arm ' *'Home Star System: Sol' *'Home Star System Description (e.g. Red Star, two planets - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): eight Planets, five Dwarf Planets, and one Asteroid Belt, with three terraformed worlds and one naturally habitable planet. Though in a state of recovery, there are still ruins and starship graveyards scattered from the Nanotech War, the Battle of Sol during the Stellar Civil War and the Sol Revolution. ' *'Homeworld Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): seven Continents, with five oceans, mostly temperate, but in an ice age, due to the results of the GENESIS AI's restoration of Earth. The planet, is flourishing, but it is nowhere near the former glory of the Old Earth civilization.' *'Homeworld (if applicable): Earth' *'Colonized Worlds or Star Systems (if applicable): Sol System' *'Form of Government: Parliamentary Democracy' *'Head of State: President Tony Davis' *'Head of Government: Prime Minister Yuri Denikov' *'Population: 16 billion' *'Religious Beliefs: Old Earth Religions (Christianity, Islam, Hinduism, etc.)' *'Level of Tech: Middle Interstellar (4000 CE - 100,000 CE)' *'Culture: Old Earth Cultures (American, India, Chinese, African, etc.)' *'Economic Status: Recovering' *'Quality of Life: Varies, Inner Sol System: Good, Outer Sol System + Oort Clouds, Average to Hellish.' *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks: The Home System of the Republic of Sol holds the birthplace of human civilization and is home to the Old Earth civilization,' The System is still rebuilding on several regions of the Outer Sol System and on the Oort Cloud, and cleaning up the starship graveyards, Earth, various ruins across the Sol System of the Old Earth Civilization and the old GENESIS AI computer core. *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs): The history of the Sol System is a rich one, in culture, in technology, but mostly in chaos and death. The Sol System is remembered as the birthplace of human civilization. For several million years, the humans here evolved, and eventually gave birth to a society that was constantly at war with itself for almost 22,000 years (10,000 BCE -). Traditionally, it is believed that human society began around 5000 BCE, but most historians have pushed the date backwards to 10,000 BCE as a result of recent evidence of some earlier form of writing. In the mid-20th century, humanity began to take its first steps outside of the Earth, but it was not until the late 21st century that humanity began to settle the stars. The Sol System was colonized over the course of several hundred years, as well as the nearby stars, those within 30 light year away from the Sol System. The Singularity, meanwhile, changed everything. While technology had begun to advance at a rapid rate, human enhancement technologies were (mostly), banned until the start of the Stellar Dark Age. However, during this time, humanity had prospered into a space-faring society. However, it would all change with the Nanotech War. After a major nanotech strike on a Naval Shipyard in orbit around Titan, followed by a subsequent Martian invasion, the Nanotech War began, as Titan retaliated by annihilating the fleet with their storage of Nanotech weapons. The war expanded as the Outer Solar System fell into chaos. However, the usage of nanotechnology weaponry, eventually went out of their control as the nation-states of Sol were left in ruins from the war. It devoured every living thing and every bit of metal it could find in its path. Only the GENESIS AI saved the last remnants of civilized society within the Sol System from annihilation as GENESIS managed to starve off the out-of-control nanobots, and used what little remained of the unmanned militaries of Sol to drive them into nothingness. The Sol System in the end was devastated, and humanity was exiled into the extr-asolar colonies, as the Stellar Dark Age began. With the Sol System devoid of human life, and with the last remnants of society in the system in exile, the GENESIS AI began the process of restoring Earth to its pre-Anthropocene state, and the Sol System remained off limits to humanity for nearly 8000 years, until the Battle of Sol, when the Second Confederation defeated the GENESIS AI, and reclaimed the system in its name. However, after 500 years of rebuilding the system, Sol declared its independence from the increasingly totalitarian Second Confederation, and the Sol Revolution began, with only 90 years of warfare, forcing the Second Confederation to recognize them as an independent state. The colonies on Sol rebuilt and grew on their own, but social unrest had been growing over the lack of attention on the Outer Colonies for the past several decades, and now, the system lies on the verge of a civil war, but nevertheless, the plans it has in mind are of large ambition and things will forever change. ' *'Player Signature: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 15:47, January 7, 2015 (UTC)' Turn Four *'Government Name: The Planetary Federation of New Germany' *'Government Nickname(s): New Germany, The Fourth Reich, The Federation' *'Species Name (if applicable): Human (51%; 50% German, 20% English, 10% Italian, 10% Austrian, 5% Spanish, 5% Other), Kathaalian (30%), Kremmatites (9%), Himmalian (5%), Other Species (5%)' *'Species Nicknames(s) (if applicable): Kathaals (Native Species)' *'Included Species: Humans, Kremmatites, Himmalian' *'Location in the Galaxy: Orion-Cygnus Arm' *'Home Star System: Kalamar System' *'Home Star System Description (e.g. Red Star, two planets - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): Red Star, 12 Planets, Planets are divided into Terrestrial, Gas, and Liquid (four Terrestrial, two Gas, and six Liquid)' *'Homeworld Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): Earth-like, four Continents, two Major Islands, ' *'Homeworld (if applicable): Kathaals' *'Colonized Worlds or Star Systems (if applicable): Plutar System' *'Form of Government: Empire' *'Head of State: President (President Jeremy)' *'Head of Government: Emperor (Emperor Germanine)' *'Population: 16 Billion' *'Religious Beliefs: Christian (50%; 40% Protestant, 30% Catholic, 30% Roman Orthodox), Islamic (30%; 60% Sunni, 40% Shi'ite), Jewish (15%), Other (5%)' *'Level of Tech: Middle Interstellar (4,000 CE - 100,000 CE' *'Culture: Old Earth (American, Indian, Chinese, African, etc.)' *'Economic Status: Flourishing ' *'Quality of Life: Varies. Good for the most part. ' *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks: Mount Fuji, Mount St. Helen, Reichstag, etc.' *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs): (See: The Planetary Federation of New Germany) The Federation was founded from the Interstellar Planetary Empire in 100,000 BCE. In 9000 CE we suffered a Civil War, which we won. ' *'Player Signature: ([[User talk:jermster108|talk)' Turn Five *'Government Name: The Orion-Solar Confederation' *'Government Nicknames: Orion-Solaria, Solaria, and The Federative Solaria' *'Species: Homo Sapiens (Humans, 59%), Homo Rectus (Kingly Race, 35%), Homo Commonia (Common Aliens,5%), Homo Alienus (Rare Aliens/Former Leaders, 1%)' *'Included Species: Humans, Kings and Common Aliens' *'Location in Galaxy: Orion-Cygnus Arm' *'Home Star System: Orion Solar System' *'Home Star System Description: Sun-Like Star, 25 Planets, Planets divided into Solid, Liquid, Gas, and Plasma (six Solid, six Liquid, six Gas, and seven Plasma).' *'Homeworld Description: Earth-Like, Many Continents (More than 100), 30 Major Islands, We control one Continent and five Major Islands, It is divided into Nation-States' *'Homeworld: Solaria' *'Colonized World and Star Systems: Part of their moon and Small Asteroid System' *'Form of Government: Holy Roman Empire-like Confederation' *'Head of State: Emperor James with Duke Daniel and Duke Jake' *'Head of Government: Emperor James' *'Population: 900 million' *'Religious Beliefs: Orion Godlike Religion (Similar to Greek Myths)' *'Level of Tech: Late Interstellar' *'Culture: Earth Like' *'Economic Status: Great' *'Quality of Life: Good' *'History: It won the Orion Civil War and gained independence. It expanded to include the continent. It annexed the far side of the moon and the Small Asteroid System.' *'Player Sig: Epic, Owner of What Nearly Happened' Part II This portion of the game will be the normal map game portion of the game, where you can explore, expand, colonize and ultimately dominate the Galaxy. Remember, every decision has its impact, now go out young leader, and leave your mark on history. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:27, January 6, 2015 (UTC) 12,000 CE The Planetary Federation of New Germany: We officially declare war on the Plutar System. The Federation officially announced four new Member States, bringing the number to seven, two Territory States, and three Colony States. ''' '''The Orion-Solar Confederation: We declare war on and defeat the American Confederation and attack the Centro-American Federation and conquer the continent of North Mexico. We formally annex our moon and Annex the Terrestrial (half of Solid) planets in our Solar System. Category:Map Games Category:The Galaxy Awaits Category:Space Category:Transhum Category:Future era Map Games